


Easily

by rocketmyoui



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketmyoui/pseuds/rocketmyoui
Summary: Everyone can hear their soulmate's thoughts and Siyeon doesn't like it at all.
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Easily

**Author's Note:**

> That one prompt I saw on Pinterest gave birth to this piece.

It’s only 12 in the afternoon and Siyeon is already having a bad day. All she wants to do is sleep now that their English teacher won’t be coming due to an emergency meeting. Thank all the gods for that.

The only problem is the voice she’s hearing in her head. Someone going through the periodic table song.

She sighs for the hundredth time as the voice starting over whenever they accidentally messed up the orders.

“Good fucking lord,” she mumbles to herself as she turns to the other side of the class, trying again to get some sleep.

_“Magnesium, Aluminium, Silicon, ugh I forgot again. Okay Phosphorus. Phosphorus is after Silicon! Remember, Kim Yoohyeon!”_

“Jesus, now she’s going to start again,” Siyeon sighs again as the voice starts to sing again. This person is really starting to irritate her to the max.

_“And Fluorine for your pretty teeth, Magnesium, Aluminium”_

When Siyeon feels like the voice is going to mess up again, she straightens up her body on her chair.

“Phosphorus! Good lord Phosphorus comes after Silicon! You’ve been singing that stupid song for hours now!” She rubs her face aggressively, not realizing how every heads in the class are looking at her confusingly now. “Fuck,” is all she said before she rushes out of the class.

What Siyeon didn’t see before she left was how Yoohyeon eyes went wide open at Siyeon’s sudden outburst.

“She can hear my thought?!” Yubin turns around when she hears Yoohyeon. “I was singing the periodic table song and I kept messing up the Phosphorus part so I start again when I get it wrong.” She explains more.

“So, you’re her soulmate?”

 _What the hell_ was certainly the very first thing that crosses her mind when Yubin mentions that and now Yoohyeon’s mind is in disarray.

Bora and Minji was quick to follow Siyeon when she left the class and soon the couple found her in the washroom.

“What happened Siyeon? I thought you’re so good at blocking the voice of your ‘soulmate’?” Bora smirks as they find Siyeon at the sink, washing her face.

They all know Siyeon doesn’t believe in that kind of shit, for whatever reasons. And she has always been good at not minding the voice she hears in her head so watching Siyeon reacts to the voice in her head is a first for Bora and Minji.

Siyeon lets out a sigh before turning to her best friends. “I just want to fucking sleep and she just keeps on repeating that stupid song inside her head!”

“She? So, you know who it was?” Now it is Minji’s turn to be perplexed.

“Doesn’t matter,” Siyeon replies before leaving the pair in the toilet with million thoughts running through their minds.

So what if the nerd Kim Yoohyeon is her soulmate? Not like she believes in that shit in the first place. People can listen to their soulmates’ thought, what kind of bull crap is that. What the hell were the gods thinking when they decided to do that? Letting other people listen to others’ thoughts?

Truth is, she couldn’t block the voice but all these while it has been all school stuffs whenever the other person is in a room with her. So, how could she possibly tell who it was if everyone in the room is thinking of the same thing?

That was one of the reasons Siyeon spends most of her time alone, if not with Bora and Minji. But since both of her best friends are each other’s soulmates, they just have conversations in their head and Siyeon are more than fine with that.

And now she’s supposed to listen to the nerd singing the periodic table song or some other stupid science songs all her life?

Siyeon blocks the thought of Kim Yoohyeon in her head before leaving the school, not forgetting to text Bora to bring her stuffs home.

At lunch, Gahyeon are already bombarding Yoohyeon’s with questions about Lee Siyeon and the incident just now.

“So, it’s Siyeon? Your soulmate? Can you listen to her thoughts though?” Gahyeon attacks Yoohyeon with more questions as Handong and Yubin digs in their lunches.

“Yeah, I think? I mean most of the times there’s a lot of things going on in her head so I couldn’t really tell it’s her.”

Yubin stops eating, looking at both Yoohyeon and Gahyeon. “Maybe it’s because she doesn’t go to class much and when she did, all she does was sleep. How could you possibly tell?”

The only way one could hear the thoughts of their soulmates are when they’re in the same room and true to what Yubin had just said, throughout the entire time she’s in high school, the only time Yoohyeon has in the same room with Lee Siyeon is when they have classes together.

“But remember, you guys cannot tell anyone about this okay?” She reminds her friends again before finishing her food and leaving the cafeteria.

Lee Siyeon being able to hear her thoughts is one thing. The other is that the other girl belongs to a whole different world than her.

Kim Yoohyeon is what most people calls nerd, while Lee Siyeon play basketball for the state. Kim Yoohyeon’s attendance record is flawless while Lee Siyeon skips school like it’s hers. Which is not literally wrong since her grandfather owns the high school. The point is, Yoohyeon and Siyeon are different, in so many ways.

Siyeon was getting ready for training when she saw Gahyeon and Handong at the bleachers, Gahyeon looking particularly excited about being there that day. When her eyes meet the shorter girl’s, Gahyeon gives her a wide grin before Handong elbows her.

She tries not to think about it but how could she when she could literally feel Gahyeon’s stare making a hole through her. Handong is much more focused on her girlfriend, Elkie in court and Siyeon was more than thankful.

Siyeon thought she’s had enough of the staring by the end of the training so she walks up to the pair earlier.

“Okay, what do you want?” She asks coldly as she stands tall in front of Gahyeon at the bleachers, not even minding the confused look her teammates are giving her.

“You can really hear Yoohyeon’s thought?” The sudden question caught Siyeon off guard as she hears whispers from inside of the court. Gahyeon’s voice isn’t particularly quiet and Siyeon curses everything.

“Gahyeon!” Handong quickly exclaims when she hears Gahyeon. “We promised Yoohyeon!” The Chinese girl hisses at her.

Siyeon sends a hard glare to Gahyeon and for a moment the shorter was scared but she’s back to smiling like a monkey with banana within seconds.

“So what if I do?” Siyeon asks back, not losing her cool.

“You’re really Yoohyeon’s soulmate?” Gahyeon gasps at the information, her hand quickly covering the O shape her mouth had made.

Siyeon shrugs indifferently. “Maybe,” Siyeon looks at Gahyeon again. “Tell her not to expect anything from me.” She said again before leaving everyone in the court, still shocked from the news.

Yoohyeon and Siyeon being soulmates are certainly the hottest topic at school the following week. People were whispering, talking even giving Yoohyeon dirty looks after knowing she was the soulmate of the school’s eye candy. Yoohyeon just want the Earth to just swallow her whole from all the unwanted attentions people are giving her. And maybe also Gahyeon too, for getting her all the attentions.

Siyeon wasn’t having a great time either. Sure, people didn’t give her dirty looks or whisper about her when she’s around, but she knows. And Bora has been pestering her to go talk to Kim Yoohyeon because she ‘wants Siyeon to be happy’. Really, if it’s not for Minji, she would’ve kicked Bora hard enough for her not to be able to walk again.

Right now she’s pissed because Yoohyeon’s music taste suck.

Yoohyeon has been on her earphones a lot since the periodic table song incident. Probably to block the whispers of the others talking about her and Siyeon or just blocking every noises in general, including Siyeon’s thoughts.

“Jesus, if she plays this fucking song again I’m going to burst.” And unfortunately for Siyeon, Yoohyeon put Party in the U.S.A. on play again. “God, I’m done.” She mutters before getting up from her chair.

It was only when Siyeon is standing in front of her desk that Yoohyeon looks up and pauses the music on her iPod.

“Fucking finally!” Siyeon leans down a bit so that she’s at the same level as Yoohyeon, not minding how close their face gets. “Do you have any bloody idea how many times you’ve repeated that same damn song? 12 times!” She hisses at the girl in front of her.

“Look, I don’t know what’s your deal with Miley Cyrus is, but everyone knows that song sucks,” she says again as her finger points at Yoohyeon’s iPod. “Listen to something else! I don’t know, anything that is not from 2012? Good fucking lord!” Siyeon sighs.

Before Yoohyeon manage to say anything, their Math teacher arrive and Siyeon gets back to her desk not minding the stares people gave her.

The whole time during Math Yoohyeon couldn’t hide the blush from being too close with Siyeon and Yubin tells her she’s in trouble.

And now the rumor is supposedly no longer a rumor. Not after Siyeon literally went to Yoohyeon and bashes her impeccable music taste when Yoohyeon has been listening using an earphone all the way.

Bad news for Yoohyeon because the whispers get louder and the dirty looks Siyeon’s admirer gives her are getting more intense than before. Again, the Earth swallowing her whole doesn’t look all that bad now.

Nothing much changed for Siyeon after the event but one thing. She realized she couldn’t help but to develop some kind of interest at the nerd. Most of the time she just snickers when the clumsy side of Yoohyeon gets over her but Bora and Minji agrees that it’s so much more than Siyeon being annoyed whenever Yoohyeon thinks about her education or school stuffs.

So, maybe Siyeon is starting to fall. Who knows.

As much as they both still doesn’t talk to each other in class, or anywhere for that matter, Yoohyeon starts going to Siyeon’s matches. Not that she thinks Siyeon would care that her ‘soulmate’ came to watch her matches, she just wanted to see Siyeon doing what she loves. Not to mention how hot she looks in the court, all serious and focused.

At this point Yoohyeon’s pretty sure she’s starting to develop feelings for her supposed soulmate who doesn’t even care about her. Yubin was right, Yoohyeon is indeed in trouble.

Siyeon knows. She doesn’t even need to look at the bleachers to know Yoohyeon is watching her. She can hear her thoughts. How she cheers so loudly in her head when Siyeon scores a three-pointer or how she wonders if she’s alright when she falls in the court. Siyeon thought it’s sweet of Yoohyeon, but still it pisses her off, how she thinks about Yoohyeon after her matches, wishing she’d cheer for her out loud instead of just in her head.

Yoohyeon fills her mind most of the time when they’re not in a room together. And it pisses her off. It pisses her off how easily she laughs at Yoohyeon’s clumsiness, or how she longs to hear to Yoohyeon’s singing voice. One she heard when Yoohyeon was singing in her head while doing Math exercise.

It’s the last game of the season before finals start and it’s going to be Siyeon’s very last game before she graduates. She really wants to do well for her last game.

Students are starting to fill in the bleachers as the basketball team warms up before the game. Siyeon could see Yoohyeon and Yubin together with Gahyeon and Handong from the corner of her eyes at the front seat of the bleacher, Handong looking overly excited to cheer for Elkie.

The game starts and Siyeon’s head fills with nothing but basketball, and occasional cheering from Yoohyeon but nothing she couldn’t really handle. It is going to be a nice game.

It was 4 more minutes before the games end, and their score are slightly behind the opponent. They have to score a three pointer to win this game.

The referee blows the whistle to start the game again. Jeongyeon gets the ball, the girl dribbles the ball to the opponent’s side as Siyeon runs along. The taller girl saw Siyeon unguarded and quickly throws the ball at her.

 _“Go Siyeon!”_ Siyeon hears Yoohyeon cheering for her despite the volume inside the court.

Siyeon catches the ball and is ready to throw the ball from outside the three-point line until she hears Yoohyeon again.

_“You can do it Siyeon! I know you can!”_

It caught her off guard, when Yoohyeon said that. And she doesn’t even know why. But before Siyeon could get back to her senses, the ball in her hand was taken from the opposite team. Siyeon curses at herself.

Luckily Elkie was quick to get the ball again and threw the ball at Jeongyeon before Jeongyeon threw the ball from beyond the tree point line, straight to the hoop. A three pointer.

The referee blows the whistle again indicating the end of the game and everyone from their high schools are up on their seat celebrating their win. The whole team run towards Jeongyeon before throwing her in the air for the wonderful throw and winning the game.

Minji walks up to Siyeon after the game when she saw how Siyeon looks down after the game.

“Hey, it’s not your fault just now. Plus we won! Don’t worry about it too much,” Minji say as she takes a seat next to Siyeon inside the changing room.

“Yeah,” Siyeon simply replies.

“Everything alright?” Minji asks when Siyeon just shrugs her off.

“Yeah, I just- I need to go!” Siyeon quickly gets up. “Good game today, I’ll see you next week Minji!” She shouts as she leaves Minji confused.

Siyeon finds her at the parking lot with Yubin and Gahyeon.

“Kim Yoohyeon!” She calls the girl as she runs towards her.

The voice startled the girls as they turn around to see Lee Siyeon running towards them, her face all serious.

“What the hell were you thinking?!” Siyeon questions as she stands in front of the girl who has been messing with her head for weeks now.

“Wha-“

“What the fuck do you want from me? Coming to my games, cheering for me?” Yoohyeon’s eyes were wide open at the sudden interrogations.

“You’re messing with my head when you do all that! I can’t get you of my damn head and you’re all I could think of! What do you want from me?!” Siyeon bombard her with more questions making all the three girls and students around surprised.

Siyeon couldn’t think about anything, she just wants to let it all out. Before she could rant more she feels a pair of lips on hers.

Yoohyeon doesn’t know what she’s thinking. Siyeon all furious in front of her, talking, no, shouting at her about how she’s messing with her head. How she’s the only thing Siyeon could think about.

Yoohyeon doesn’t know where the courage come from but the next thing she knows is that she’s pulling the collar of Siyeon’s shirt and closes the distance between their lips.

Siyeon was shocked at first but Yoohyeon’s lips are soft and plump and tastes like strawberry. And everything fades away when her lips meet Yoohyeon’s so she gives in to the kiss. Her hand moves to Yoohyeon’s neck to pull her closer as she hears Yoohyeon let out a muffled moan.

The two break apart after what feels like minutes, gasping for air.

“Wow,” Siyeon looks at the taller girl as Yoohyeon’s face turns red.

“Wow,” Gahyeon and Yubin repeats after her, their eyes still wide open.


End file.
